Various biological materials can assist in healing of various traumatic injuries. Specifically various autologous materials of human blood can be used as an autograph to assist in healing of a particular injury. For example, platelets may be placed on a bone fracture to assist and increase the healing rate of the bone fracture. In addition, platelets may be placed on a soft tissue to assist in healing of that wound.
Platelets may be placed on an injury either in the harvested concentration or in a more concentrated manner. Therefore, platelets may be concentrated from a blood sample and placed onto the selected area to increase healing of the selected area. Generally, it is desired to place the platelet concentrate near or adjacent to the injury that is desired to be healed.
Because the platelet concentrate is used to increase healing of an injury that has already occurred, it is desired to reduce additional trauma to apply the platelet concentrate. Therefore, it is desirous to provide the platelet concentrate to a pre-existing injury or surgical incision rather than producing an auxiliary opening to apply the platelet concentrate. It is also desirable to direct the platelet concentrate to a selected area which may not be uniformly distributed within a particular region. It is also desirable to apply a specific or selected amount of material to a selected area depending upon the injury and concentration of the platelet concentrate.